La terre des bannis
by IceCreamConeWithACap
Summary: Percy, totalement amnésique, se réveilla dans une forêt inconnue. Le demi-dieu, oubliant qu'il en est un, compte bien retrouver son passé en ignorant qu'un sombre avenir se profile à l'horizon. Arrivera-t-il à temps à accomplir ce qu'on attend de lui dans ce monde qu'il considérait autrefois comme un mythe?


Le jeune homme dormait, repoussant de la main quelque chose venu le déranger dans son sommeil mais fini par ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il enfonça d'avantage son nez dans la terre qui lui servait de matelas et s'assit, prit de vertige.

Il remarqua enfin la personne à côté de lui.

Les deux jeunes gens se reculèrent soudainement, gênés par la situation, ils restèrent pendant un certain temps à une distance respectable avant que la jeune femme ne se racla la gorge et parla en premier.

-Qui es-tu ?'' lui demanda-t-elle ''Que fais-tu ici ?''

Le jeune homme allait lui rétorquer la même chose lorsqu'il remarqua enfin l'endroit où il était, une forêt de pins l'entourait et il était au beau milieu d'un petit cratère au beau milieu de la nuit.

Les quelques flammes mourantes, d'ici et là, lui permirent de distinguer la jeune femme, assise à terre, du reste.

-Je ne sais pas'' avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant en vain dans sa mémoire.

-Un nom, peut-être ?'' sembla-t-elle hésiter à dire, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour le dire mais rien ne vint. Son nom était... c'était... il le savait bon sang ! C'était... !

-Percy'' lâcha-t-il avant que son identité ne disparaisse dans les méandres de l'oubli ''enfin je crois...''

-Percy'' répéta-t-elle avant de se redresser et de tendre sa main ''Enchantée, moi c'est Éléonore !''

Il sourit de reconnaissance et prit sa main pour se faire relever, le jeune homme avait espéré qu'ils se connaissent afin que la jeune femme puisse lui donner les réponses qu'il souhaitait avoir, c'est à dire toute sa vie.

Qui était-il ? Pouvait-il la faire confiance ? Pourquoi a-t-il perdu la mémoire ? Autant de questions qu'il préféra garder au fond de lui, de peur que sa sauveuse ne devienne une ennemie.

Son instinct lui avait clairement dit de ne pas s'approcher de ce genre d'individu, de ne pas faire confiance mais Percy ne l'écouta pas, préférant suivre une personne qu'il pouvait vaincre facilement plutôt que d'être abandonné seul dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

L'amnésique secoua la tête, d'où venaient ces pensées pessimistes ?

Une fois sorti du cratère, il suivit la dénommé Éléonore tout en écoutant la forêt qui lui sembla soudainement menaçante.

-On devrait se dépêcher'' murmura-t-elle ''Je ne souhaite pas rester ici lorsqu'elles se réveilleront''

-Elles ?'' répéta-t-il, surprit avant que des cris lointains se firent entendre, répondant indirectement à sa question et l'obligeant à presser le pas, comprenant ce que la jeune femme insinuait dans ses paroles.

Il fut surtout surprit qu'elle fit son chemin dans l'obscurité, lui même n'apercevant que la silhouette de sa guide jusqu'à la lisière où le Soleil commençait à poindre.

L'océan lui apparu dans des éclats dorés à quelques centaines de mètres de là et Percy inspira l'air iodé mêlé de senteur boisée à pleins poumons, faisant ressentir de la nostalgie et de la mélancolie.

Un hennissement lui fit revenir à la réalité, un cheval à la robe grise moucheté de noir galopa vers eux, celui-ci s'arrêta devant la jeune femme et mangea une carotte de sa sacoche qu'elle lui présenta.

-C'est ton cheval ?'' lui demanda-t-il, clairement en manque de sujet de conversation.

-Oui, cette gentille fille s'appelle Opale'' répondit-elle en caressant le crin noir ''et elle ne manque pas de caractère !''

La jument lui donna un coup de museau amicale faisant doucement rire sa cavalière.

Le jeune homme caressa le flanc de l'animal qui se laissa faire, il allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque l'apparence de sa sauveuse lui parut... juvénile.

Elle faisait facilement une tête de moins que lui, ses cheveux, attachés par un ruban rouge, étaient longs et ondulés. L'adolescente avait une fine silhouette, typique de personne préférant l'agilité et la vitesse à la force brute et, par dessus tout, elle n'avait quasiment pas de hanches et encore moins de poitrine.

La brune lui abordait un regard vert confus.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? J'ai quelque chose au visage ?''

-Hein ? Euh non... c'est juste que tu as l'air jeune''

-J'espère bien, je n'ai que quatorze ans'' rétorqua-t-elle en gonflant ses joues, lui donnant un air plus enfantin encore.

Éléonore fini par lui pardonner et l'invita à la suivre, laissant Opale paître tranquillement dans la plaine séparant la plage de la forêt de séquoia.

Ils marchèrent sur un chemin de terre sinueux et Percy apprécia les tentatives de l'adolescente de lui remonter le moral en racontant son quotidien et le temps qu'il a fait ces derniers jours mais le jeune homme garda le silence, déchiré entre des sentiments contradictoires, la peur de la solitude mêlé du danger potentiel qu'elle représentait.

-On est arrivé'' dit-elle en montrant la petite maison rustique d'un étage aux murs de pierres blanches et d'un toit en ardoises, le terrain était délimité par un long muret en pierres qui pouvait facilement être enjambé.

La plus jeune des deux ouvrit le petit portillon en bois mais s'arrêta devant la porte avec un air gêné.

-Écoutes, nous sommes chez mon grand-père et il est un peu... protecteur... donc tu me laisse lui parler en premier, d'accord ?'' prévient-elle en bougeant nerveusement les doigts, le jeune homme hocha la tête avec une certaine anxiété refoulé, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Éléonore ouvrit la porte et Percy entra dans une pièce avec un coin salle à manger d'une table et de chaises en bois et de l'autre un coin salon avec cheminée où crépitait des flammes devant une table basse et deux fauteuils.

Il observa la jeune femme sur ses gardes, l'obligeant à faire de même instinctivement avant qu'elle ne soupire enfin de soulagement.

-Il n'est pas là'' fit-elle en se détendant.

-C'est ce que tu crois, jeune fille'' contredit une voix derrière Percy.

Les adolescents firent volte-face, regardant avec stupeur la personne se tenant dos au mur, fermant la porte d'une main avant de croiser les bras.

C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et pantalon en lin tenu par des bretelles, il avait des cheveux grisonnant aux mèches rebelles qui cachèrent mal le regard vert perçant.

-Où étais-tu passé une fois encore ?'' dit-il d'une voix claire et forte

-Je te croyais dans l'atelier'' esquiva-t-elle la question en regardant le plafond devenu intéressant.

Percy frissonna lorsque ce fut son tour d'être jugé, l'homme sembla surprit avec une pointe de méfiance, le vieil homme maigre et bâti comme un bûcheron faisait une tête de plus que lui, de quoi se sentir inférieur.

-Qui es-tu ?'' demanda-t-il avec autorité.

-Percy, c'est tout ce que je me souviens, monsieur'' répondit l'amnésique en gardant difficilement les yeux rivés sur le grand-père de Éléonore.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il regarda la jeune femme venu le soutenir.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, ça peut te paraître absurde mais je sens qu'il dit la vérité'' dit-elle en défiant l'homme de la contredire.

Ils n'eurent de réponse qu'un grognement récalcitrant mais accorda l'asile, curieux de l'histoire que sa petite-fille avait a raconter.

Percy se trouva isolé sur une chaise en attendant qu'on l'ausculte, même s'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. En attendant le grand-père, le jeune homme avait fouillé ses poches en espérant trouver un quelconque indice sur son identité mais il n'y trouva qu'un stylo où le mot _Anaklusmos_ y était inscrit.

La présence de cet objet le rassurait et il le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts avant de le ranger, ensuite il regarda le collier qu'il portait autour du cou, la peinture de chaque perle était écaillé et retiré, ne laissant que des perles de terre cuite vierge mais Percy ne pouvait pas s'envisager de le retirer.

Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une main ferme mais rassurante sur son épaule.

-Laisse-moi voir'' fit-il d'une voix douce, diamétralement opposé du ton autoritaire qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt.

L'amnésique se laissa faire, sentant les doigts parcourant sa chevelure noir corbeau.

-Tu n'as absolument rien'' dit-il en grattant sa barbe grise ''tant mieux, tu me dira''

-Je suis désolé pour le dérangement monsieur'' s'excusa-t-il

-Appelle-moi Lazare, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les 'monsieur'' avoua-t-il avec un sourire gêné ''et c'est moi qui doit m'excuser, nous n'avons quasiment pas eu de visite depuis des années''

Il pouvait le comprendre, recevoir la visite improvisé d'un inconnu, en compagnie de sa petite-fille et protégée en plus, il y avait de quoi faire facilement une crise cardiaque.

-J'ai envoyé Éléonore te préparer un bain, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin''

Le jeune homme fut soudainement conscient de l'état de ses vêtements, il rougit de honte en voyant que son sweat-shirt gris était devenu marron avec la terre et que le bas de son blue-jeans était couvert de boue séchée.

Percy accepta la tasse de café qu'on lui servit et regarda son reflet à la surface de la boisson chaude.

-Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité mais je ne sais pas si je le mérite'' dit-il, hésitant entre boire où déposer sa tasse sur la table.

-C'est une question de confiance, mon garçon'' dit Lazare en prenant une gorgée de café ''Tu m'as l'air honnête si ce n'est complètement perdu, de plus, les animaux sentent si un danger rode dans l'ombre''

-Vous voulez dire... le cheval de Éléonore ?'' hasarda-t-il

-Et de loin ! Crois-moi, elle t'aurait envoyé valser à l'autre bout du monde si tu représentais une menace pour sa maîtresse !''

Le jeune homme hésita entre soupirer de soulagement ou déglutir et failli lâcher sa tasse lorsque Éléonore apparu derrière lui soudainement.

-Le bain est prêt'' fit-elle ''vas-y le temps que je prépare le petit déjeuner''

Le terme petit déjeuner sonnait délicieusement bien à ses oreilles, son estomac gargouillait en accord avec l'idée de manger.

-Ah ma petite-fille, qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ?'' fit le vieil homme, imitant la bave aux lèvres du jeune homme.

-Tu serais en train d'essayer de manger tout et n'importe quoi !'' répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Lazare ria de bon cœur et Percy s'y sentait bien dans cette ambiance chaleureuse. Le grand-père de Éléonore l'envoya dans la salle de bain, clamant haut et fort qu'elle était capable de lui faire attendre à table s'il ne revenait pas propre comme un sou neuf.

Le jeune homme fut conduit dans une petite pièce du rez-de-chaussée séparé du reste par un sas d'entrée où il y déposa ses vêtements sales dans le bac à linge prévu à cet effet.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit le tee-shirt qu'il portait, orange avec un cheval ailé en imprimé, l'amnésique hésita à l'abandonner alors qu'il montrait clairement ses origines, néanmoins il sentait la transpiration et était quelque peu abîmé. Il fini par se résigner à le laisser dans le bac.

-Tu reste là, d'accord ?'' lui demanda-t-il avant de fermer la porte, n'attendant pas de réponse de la part de son tee-shirt.

Une fois pleinement dans la salle de bain, aux sol et murs de pierres, Percy vit la baignoire en cuivre tapissé d'un linge blanc au centre de la pièce et s'y plongea dans l'eau chaude.

Le bain le détendit pour la première fois de la journée, le libérant autant du stress que de la crasse qu'il avait cumulé et profita pour découvrir son corps aussi musculeux qu'un nageur.

Lorsqu'il fini, il sortit du bain et vit le miroir aussi grand que le mur où il était accroché, l'amnésique ignora s'il était mit là par pur narcissisme ou non mais il en profita pour s'y regarder une fois la buée essuyé.

Des yeux verts perdus, des cheveux noirs corbeau en bataille et beaucoup de cicatrices, comme s'il avait participé à une guerre que son corps n'avait pas oublié.

Mais c'était la marque noire sur son avant-bras droit qui le préoccupé le plus, cela ressemblait à une tache d'encre diluée, comme s'il avait oublié de l'effacer avant de plonger dans l'eau.

Quelque soit la forme qu'elle avait avant, elle était méconnaissable.

On toqua à la porte, le faisant sursauter une énième fois dans la matinée.

-C'est moi, mon garçon'' s'éleva la voix de Lazare ''tu es bien long, quelque chose te préoccupe ?''

Aussitôt qu'il prononça ces mots, Percy plaqua sa main sur sa marque pour la cacher.

Devait-il la montrer ? Devait-il la cacher ? Il avait tellement besoin de réponse... non, c'était encore trop tôt.

-J'arrive !'' fit l'amnésique en versant sur lui, pour se rincer, l'eau propre d'un seau prévu à cette effet mais il s'aperçut trop tard qu'elle était froide.

C'était un jeune homme grelottant que le grand-père de Éléonore découvrit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

-Toi aussi tu en as eu droit ?'' dit-il en riant, tendant une serviette reçue comme un cadeau des cieux.

-Elle le f-fait à ch-chaque fois ?'' demanda l'adolescent en claquant des dents, enroulé dans la serviette.

-Tout le temps, comme quoi c'est bon pour le corps, bla bla bla'' expliqua-t-il, amusé ''Qu'importe, je t'ai ramené des vêtements, j'espère qu'ils seront à ta taille, ils étaient à mon fils''

Percy vit la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de Lazare, il avait l'impression qu'il avait prit dix ans de plus.

-Je ne peux pas les accepter, s'ils appartenaient à votre fils, je...''

-J'insiste'' coupa le vieil homme ''il vaut mieux qu'ils soit réutilisés plutôt qu'ils prennent la poussière au fond d'un placard''

Le plus jeune des deux n'insista pas et les accepta à contrecœur, ne trouvant pas d'autres alternatives.

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva habillé d'une chemise bleue à manches longues en coton, d'un pantalon blanc en lin et de bottes médiévales en cuir, le jeune homme avait eu le sentiment d'être soudainement remonté dans le temps.

Après le petit déjeuner passé dans une ambiance joyeuse, où Percy se découvrit un appétit vorace, le grand-père de Éléonore sortit couper du bois pendant le jeune homme aida l'adolescente à faire la vaisselle.

Mais à peine qu'il ferma la porte, Lazare sortit, de sa sacoche, le tee-shirt orange de Percy et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon sang, j'aurai espéré que ce jour n'arriverait jamais'' murmura-t-il tristement.


End file.
